


The Ozma family

by Insandiamond



Series: Before they broke up [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ozpin stays cooped up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insandiamond/pseuds/Insandiamond
Summary: Salem and Ozma's family bonding moments





	1. Things he have.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after Ozma and Salem had all four daughters

"hello Kita” Ozma said as his one of his daughters came into his studies holding a book she sat down in a chair and started to read from the book

Ozma looked at her she had her light blonde hair tied back into a ponytail she looked up at him and then went back to her book. He sighed and dipped his quill in the ink he sat back in his chair, and closed his eyes when he opened them Haru was looking at Kita whispering in her ear

“well hello Haru what brings you here” he asked Haru chuckled and opened his curtains she then walked out and came back holding a flower pot she sat one on his desk and sat a second one on his window seal, She then dragged in a flowering pot and sat it against a bare wall in his study,  
Ozma sighed Kita was sitting in a chair reading, while Haru was planting in his office.  
He sighed and closed his eyes wondering what would happen next when he opened them his daughter Floral was laughing at something Haru had said  
“what’s so funny now” he asked sitting his quill in ink he propped his head up on his desk  
“you” she smiled with big amberish eyes  
“Why me?” he ask looking at them  
Haru stood up from the pot  
“Look around your office dad see what you have but stay cooped up in here” She smiled  
The doors then opened revealing The last daughter Kibō she had her hair tied back  
“come on father, Floral prepared a picnic in the gardens” She said with maturity in her voice she was the oldest with Haru and Kita being twins right behind her then Floral being the youngest.  
“Fine” he said getting up they walked to the gardens Salem sat on a blanket that overlooked Floral's favorite area in the palace.  
He sat down and watched as Kita passed out the food Floral grabbed the fruit and Haru prepared the stuff after it was all laid out  
They started to eat.


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Ozma family bakes cookies,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius is Salem's creation she created him to keep her company after humanity came back she started treating him like a son.

Ozma stood in front of a giant stove tossing fire logs into the bottom to light warm the oven  
“Is it ready?” Kita asked  
“Yes, it is my dear” he said brushing ash from his hands Kita then ran out the kitchen when she came back in she had Haru and Kibō right behind her Salem was holding Floral in her arms the youngest had her hair tied back in a small ponytail that wasn't no bigger than someone's pinky finger  
Floral had her black plushie in her hand,  
“Ready to bake my dears?” he asked he reached into an icebox and pulled out dough that was a light creamy color  
“Yes” Kibō yelled reaching above her sisters Haru huffed and tried to climb up the counters  
“Dad help” she growled. Ozma chuckled and sat the dough on the counter  
“Ready” he smiled Floral looked at Salem and whispered while pointing the dough  
“Floral wants he help Haru up on the counter he pulled out a giant pan and laid the dough out for them to roll out  
“Mother” a boy with completely pale skin with black hair and red eyes that could kill Tiberius Salem's creation her son that she created using dark magic to keep her company while humanity rebuilt itself  
“Ty” jumped off the counter and ran to her half-brother leg

“Haru my name is Tiberius” he said  
“Mother the kingdom to the west wishes to try our might they sent an army from the south to attack at the castle directly” he said holding his helmet under his arm  
“Thank you and Tiberius stay to make cookies” she smiled He had a scowl on his face  
“no thank you mother” he said leaving the kitchen he left the sound of his iron boots clanking against the giant marble floor  
“let’s make these cookies” Ozma said.

He cut the dough into pieces each for one of his daughters they sat a table to decorate the dough.

“mama look at mine” Kita said she had blue dye on it making it look like a winter wonderland with frosting that tasted like mint

“it looks amazing I wonder does it taste amazing” Salem asked Kita huffed  
“a course it tastes amazing” she huffed adding more filling to the dough,

“Kita you weren’t supposed to add frosting” Ozma said looking over her shoulder.  
“I don’t think Floral’s making one” Haru said Floral was sitting at the table dough all over her mouth and hands she licked the rest of the dough off her fingers  
“she spoiled her apatite” Salem muttered.  
“mother will you and dad make one?” Kibō asked  
“we might after all of you eat” she said,

“I’m done” Haru yelled,  
Time skip after getting the daughters to bed

“well Floral went down with a fight” Ozma said walking into the kitchen Salem was splitting dough apart wearing nothing but a black lace brace bra, and shorts she also had on a black silk robe on that was untied,

“care to make Cookies” she said biting the dough Ozma walked closer, he stood behind her with a smile he wrapped his arms around her waist he then blew raspberries into her neck  
“Oz” she laughed hitting him with dough he stumbled back wiping dough out of his face he grabbed it and threw it at her hitting her  
“really” she growled she grabbed a flour bag and threw it turning the kitchen white  
“I look just like you” he chuckled looking at his arms  
“ma” Kibō said she had Floral right next to her  
“what did you to do?” she yelled  
“I thought I was the mother” Salem said  
“were” Ozma said

Time skip  
“this was uncalled for” Ozma said all four of his daughters had striped him down and force him and Salem into the tub,  
“this really is” she said as Floral poured bubble soap into the tub

“okay that’s enough” she grabbed the bottle from her  
“okay wash off me and Haru will go get your clothes” Kita said grabbing her twin  
“after you to get dressed join us in the kitchen we’ll help you get the mess up” Kibō grabbed Floral and left the bathroom

“were alone” Salem smirked dipping into the water  
“Salem your antics got us into this mess were our daughters told us what to do” Ozma said  
“I know I find it cute” she said raising her foot to his shoulder Ozma grabbed it and kissed her foot he platted butterfly kisses on her foot,  
“stop that tickles” she took her foot back,

“later” he said getting out the water he grabbed a towel and dried off  
“my daughters can I get my pajamas” she then stopped  
“Salem come look at this”,  
She got up and grabbed her robe she looked out the bathroom into their room their four daughters were passed out on the bed

“did we just lose our bed” he asked  
“we did” she responded,


End file.
